


runaway

by Hope



Category: 21 Jump Street, Rebel Without a Cause
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/31420.html</p></blockquote>





	runaway

the mansion is soft with dust, metal corners rusted fuzzy, sharp edges worn smooth by frequent use. wax has formed a mottled puddle at the axis of the staircase but it's still light enough that they don't need a candle to look around; the sun's second-to-last rays coming in grainy through the half-draped windows and broken blinds. outside, the summerhouse is overrun with vines, fleshy limbs coiling around the latticework, long-since breaking it and now holding it up in skewed place and it's warm and their breath is loud and the dusk heavy and soft outside like a heartbeat.

tom's used to being the adopter, not the adopted, but he's willing to run with this. "This is where he used to come," Judy's voice is soft behind him, and when Jim corrects her his voice is the same pitch, almost the same timbre, "Where _we_ used to come." The trees around them are breathing, coming alive as the dusk finally slows and falls. Jim's fingers creep under the edge of Tom's jacket; the sensitive skin on his belly jumping at the warm, worn bone-rough fingers. "We'll take care of you now."

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/31420.html


End file.
